It is your fault that I love you
by Aquarian Charm
Summary: The simple new year dinner at Uzumaki's turns out to be a battle of plots, confessions, secrets and love.( Sasusaku crack fic.)


_Hi everyone:)_

_I am back with a new ._

_ **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**_

_Grammatical mistake are expected._

**_Summary: _**_The simple new year dinner at Uzumaki's turns out to be a battle of plots, confessions, secrets and love.( Sasusaku crack fic.)_

* * *

><p>AN: Naruto's and Sasuke's parents are alive in this story and and Orochimaru is a good person.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's your fault that I love you.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Revenue: The Uzumaki mansion.<p>

Occasion: Dinner at New Year's evening.

Guests invited:

The Uchiha family

The legendary sannins

Team Kakashi

.

.

.

It was just an ordinary dinner at the Uzumaki's at New Year eve. Their closest friends were invited to join them and rejoice at this special occasion. It included the Uchiha family (Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke), the three legendary sannin aka Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya and last but not the least team Kakashi including Sakura and Kakashi. It seemed like a typical celebration but in the veil of strengthening bonds, the real purpose was to discuss some important projects and other political matters with some most prominent people. Minato being a very gentle and wise hokage believed that such social gatherings can be helpful to introduce renowned and powerful people to each other which can prove helpful for the benefit for the village later. Without powerful connections, a powerful base cannot be created.

The dinner started so as the discussions. Kushina and Mikoto were gossiping happily. Minato and Fugaku were discussing some project. The three sanins found this occasion perfect to compare their students' abilities and to proudly tell about their thrilling life experiences to their students aka Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. By far the three sannins debate was the best and everyone was secretly paying more attention to their heroic tales and childish remarks.

"My students are great leaders. Besides Minato, the leader of Ame, Yahiko is also my student." Jiraiya bragged like there was no tomorrow and everyone couldn't help but listen with awe apart from his teammates. Jiraiya pride swelled due to the admiration and attention he was getting at the moment. But then he noticed something. Something was missing. It took him some time to put finger on that thing but he found out eventually. A lack of some kind of encouraging comment from his current pupil side and he glared at Naruto direction, thinking that he might be busy stuffing food in his stomach. But he noticed that his food was untouched and he was looking quite...gloomy.

By now Tsunade was countering Jiraiya's comment by bragging about Sakura's new jutsu that she had taught her but Jiraiya's surprised and shill voice cut her off.

"Naruto! Why are you sitting all sad and pessimist like that? Haven't you heard that what you do at first day of New Year, you will do that the whole year?" Jiraiya said in the loud annoying tone, directing everyone's attention to Naruto.

"Maybe he had realized that unlike others he had not gotten a high level master." Orochimaru wasted no time to put in.

Naruto felt everyone's eyes on him lifted his face a little and gave everyone a lopsided smile.

"I am fine, Ero sennin."

"Hey Naruto, how many times have I told you not to call Jiraiya sensei that." Kushina said, her voice dripping with anger.

"Calm down Kushina, I think he was thinking about something." Minato being optimistic tried to divert attention to bright side of the situation.

There were few strange sounds that followed that comment which sound like muffled laugh and scoffs.

Naruto and thinking something. Hilarious.

Naruto shot Sasuke, Sakura and Itachi a very hateful look. He wasn't very much enjoying being caught while plotting...yeah that's right he, Uzumaki Naruto was plotting, looks like the world was going to end or Uchiha Itachi was singing during the shower today or Tsunade had won an important bet.

Noticing that it might be the perfect moment to commence his plan, Naruto harrumphed rather loudly, which very much sounded like a fish had been stuck in his throat.

Itachi sitting beside him even shoved his glass of water towards him, but Naruto ignored it. It was not only Minato who had double purposes for this dinner. Naruto also had his own plans. Like father like son.

"Mina san, I need your advice on something." the blond started.

Several eyebrows roused.

"First you have to listen to this sad romantic story then answer my question"

It was really amusing to listen to this serious stuff coming out of Naruto's mouth, which was really a rare occurrence, so everyone listened to him with sparkling eyes. Being the knuckle head blond prankster, naughty ninja and hokage's son he was, he always forced people to listen what he has to say, without any care about time, place or people. It doesn't matter though everyone loved him anyways.

So everyone was looking at him expectedly, hoping to get some good laughs at the end because pessimist and Naruto in the same sentence was enough hilarious already. Without further ado, Naruto started his story.

"Once there was a boy named Natsu, he had two close friends Suki and Sano.

(The other guests must be thinking "WtF? What does he think? Are we two year old children?")

"Natsu liked Suki but Suki liked Sano. Natsu tried hard to get Suki's affection but he noticed that slowly Sano was also falling for Suki. And eventually Sano started to reciprocate Suki feelings too." Naruto went on without any care in the world.

"Natsu was sad to lose his first love but when he saw how much happy Sano and Suki were, his sadness vanished. Since those two were his best friends and he was happy because they were happy.

After some time Natsu found a sweet girl named Hime and he realized that she was the one for him eventually so everyone was happy." Naruto was smiling while saying this like remembering his own past. But before anyone could interrupt he started again, his smile dissolving into a grim line.

"But it was not the happy end of their lives as Natsu thought it to be. Suki and Sano got separated because that Sano bastard had some family business to take over he preferred over any other thing and he thought that Suki wouldn't be accepted by his family and clan and it would cause her trouble. So they got separated for the good. Their petty reason was that they wanted to make the each other's life easier. They both thought that they were doing the other a favor. So Natsu respecting their reasons didn't do anything for their happiness even though he himself was really unhappy at their decision."

"But nothing remained same after that, no one was happy, Natsu noticed that his dear friends were not as happy as they showed, no matter how much they deny this, he couldn't see the shine in their eyes like they had once but they wouldn't ever accept that fact. So it breaks Natsu so much to see them breaking every day and trying to act if nothing is happening to them but the truth is they are all sad. He knows that they would get back together one day because otherwise is not possible but it's unbearable as their life is now. He thinks that they shouldn't have given up on their happiness so easily and should have fight for it to the end and what bothers him the most that they are not even trying now."

.

.

.

Naruto finished with a sad sigh and opened his eyes to see the reactions of the other occupants of the room. It was more satisfactory than he had imagined and he gave an imaginary pat in his back.

The three sanins looked bored as if their mothers had been reading this story for them to sleep throughout their childhood.

Kushina and Minato were looking amused and surprised at the same time, as if they knew something but still didn't know.

Mikoto Uchiha was looking purely and utterly horrified, the expression on her face was like the expression of a loving mother who just found out about his son's secret love life.

Uchiha Fugaku found something very interesting in his food at that moment and didn't bother to spare a glance at anyone. (It's not even tomato, man. Or maybe he is imagining that fish to be red juicy fruit.)

Uchiha Itachi looked like he was going to kiss Naruto, which was a bit creepy considering Itachi was sitting beside Naruto so he gulped and moved a little to the other side, which was also not a good idea because on his other side was no other than Orochimaru. So he gulped again and moved back to his original place because the snake sannin always gave him creeps. He thinks that the snake sannin is going to abduct him and then he will throw him in a machine that will make him super human or so. Naruto didn't know why he thinks this way about the pale long haired man, he never did something like this to Sasuke who trained under him for years and he was a nice man also always calling him "Naruto-kun". Maybe it was because of all the silly things Ero sennin says about his rival. Well, the machine thing is much better to believe rather than believing that he becomes a giant white snake at night of full moon or like he had a long tongue that reach his feet. Stupid ero sennin, ruining my innocent mind like that. I had difficulty with sleeping sometimes because of this. Maybe he meant that all in a metaphorical way. Naruto thought while nodding his head

And last but not the least, the reaction of his two most important best friends whom he considered like siblings.

Sasuke and Sakura were glaring daggers at him, which Naruto returned with equal intensity but soon their face contorted with unknown emotions.

Anger

Regret

Sadness

Self pity

Love

Hatred

Helplessness

But it also ended soon and now all the members of team 7 sitting there had a blank look.

Naruto regained composure soon and played his next cards.

"Now tell me whose fault is that, that sano and suki are unhappy and what were they suppose to do." Naruto asked in a tone like he was doing some psychological research or doing humanity service.

No response for a long time.

Naruto knew, only a single spark was needed here to ignite the flame but the problem was he could not do that, it has to be someone else.

And finally it began when Itachi spoke in a nonchalant tone "I think its sano's parents fault for never trying to know their son's desires and imposing their own will on him, partly more of sano's because he is a foolish and weak little brother of Ichiro."

Sasuke casted Itachi a very nasty look but to no avail. It's not like he was talking about Sasuke technically. And Naruto wanted nothing more to jump at Itachi for that, wait, it came out wrong.

So the game began,

Soon after Orochimaru joined in," Its sano's fault obviously, that he wasted the opportunity to create such powerful descendents with suki when he had time. His master Okami would have been very disappointed in him for that." Everyone sweat dropped but since he let his thought (very creepy thoughts) let known it was enough.

"I agree,"Jiraiya piped in, everyone looked in awe that it may be the first time that they ever agree to the same thing.

"Sano really have knocked her up when he had time" Jiraiya didn't even finished his sentence and he was awarded with a smack on the head by Kushina.

Today everyone realized that Oro and Jiraiya are very much alike, but they have different ways to express their motives and Jiraiya was regretting to sit beside Kushina.

"Yeah, Sano is really a bastard, ya know." Naruto said while nodding his head to keep the flow. But he practically feel the room heating up and choose to not to look at his certain friends direction.

This was really getting interesting that everyone wanted to participate in this little charade.

Minato feeling very amused join in.

"I think they knew what they were doing. If they kept their relationship while rebelling against clan it would have caused them a lot of trouble. Its best strategy to go undercover for a while then put your cards forward when conditions are favorable. Sano is very sharp if he didn't choose to become an outcast and throw some very important post in clan, who knows maybe he will be the next clan leader and for suki….."

"Dad! Pass me some sauce." Naruto said interrupting Minato further optimistic comments, trying his best not to glare otherwise he could get in trouble later if Kushina noticed. And he tried his best to ignore some inflating ego that was diffusing in the whole room.

There was a brief period of silence and Naruto was praying for someone to speak.

"This is very wise of you Minato. You never cease to amuse me." Orochimaru said and further added.

"But there is no rule of a leader who cannot even get support of his fellow clan members on a pettiest thing like this; Sano really didn't learn anything from his master Okami."

Some sweat dropped, some glared and some muffled their laughs at this statement and Naruto could never be more thankful to Orochimaru.

"Yeah he should have acted in a common way and would have produced an heir. The clan would have been happy to get their heir and they wouldn't have protested to bring an outsider woman to the clan for clan's sake." Jiraiya piped in and no sooner did he finish the sentence than he was smacked by Kushina.

"Then the woman reputation would have been tarnished, Baka." Kushina practically shouted in his ear.

Everyone shuddered and especially Naruto since he was actually considering that possibility of executing this plan. It's not like the said characters were innocent anyways. But Kushina really knocked sense in both of them- Ero master and student.

"But it's not like they didn't…" Jiraiya tried again but couldn't finish thanks to Kushina's wrath.

Again there was silence. Everyone was waiting for Kushina's anger to dissipate.

"It's Suki's fault more or less." Everyone focused their eyes in Tsunade direction. It was unexpected to hear her not taking the side of the girl mentioned in the story.

"She would've been taught more by her master than to let some kind of egotistical brat take decision for her. At first, she shouldn't have chosen someone so….unreliable."

She ignored the deathly glare that was being sent her way by a certain raven haired lad and some very beautiful green eyes that looked like they were betrayed. Nevertheless Tsunade continued.

"And after that she shouldn't have let him go that easily. She should've proved herself to be a strong and independent woman, her master had made her. Should she have taken a single step to rebel against everyone in her way; there would've been a lot of people to stand beside." Tsunade finished while huffing. As if she wanted to say this for a long time and she looked like she was more than ready for a revolt against some high authority.

Sakura didn't look up from her plate.

The atmosphere was getting tenser by every passing moment and that was really not good in Naruto's eyes. So he directed his pleading eyes to his last trump card.

"May be, they couldn't get good guidance from their sensei. " Itachi said getting the hint by following Naruto's line of vision.

"Yeah, maybe their sensei would be busy digging their nose into some objectionable adult novels that he didn't notice what was happening to his students." Naruto added.

"Yeah, it's their sensei's fault. I think we should sue him for two weeks and should not let go on the incoming mission." Itachi reasoned.

Naruto and Sasuke glared daggers in Itachi's direction. Kakashi rouse an eyebrow. Everyone else knew that Itachi wanted to cast aside Kakashi and lead the incoming mission. What a baby he is. Typical Uchiha.

"A ninja must see underneath the underneath and should be able to tell the direction of wind. And I think their sensei Kishi knows that the wind is going in the right direction now." Kakashi said and everyone just stared. It was obvious he does not to make any statement that will cause him trouble later because he is nearly linked to everyone in this room so closely.

"Sensei you really suck. I didn't even understand what you said." Naruto's irritating voice came.

"Naruto, don't talk to your sensei like that" Kushina's voice soon followed.

"Kakashi, you stole my words. That's not fair. I was saving them for the last." Orochimaru mumbled under his breath.

"Stop it. You are deviating from the topic. There are a lot of wise people in this room. Why anyone couldn't tell who is guilty of the two of them? Or what they should do?" said Naruto.

"This is enough Naruto." A loud voice and a hand hitting the table that almost destroyed it interrupted Naruto. Naruto was really scared but he was not going to back down today. It was his precious sister Sakura chan, who was glaring in his direction right now.

Everyone kept silent in anticipation.

"Couldn't anyone tell that it's all Sano's fault?" Sakura burst out glaring in Sasuke's direction who knows why.

"What could've Suki done if Sano always told her that his clan is always first. If he never assured her that he would take her side if she ever stood against his clan to get him. If he always told her how much he loved his duties towards his clan.

Wasn't it better that Suki let him go so she doesn't have to suffer from heartbreak if he decided to give up on her later because of his clan?" Sakura finished angrily. No one dared to speak to stir her wrath.

"You are wrong." Sasuke's calm voice interrupted. Everyone couldn't help but stare awfully.

"Its Suki's fault. She didn't trusted him much to cling onto him. She easily moved aside when he proposed something like this. If she hadn't let go, Sano could've taken some drastic step for her sake too. She never showed any willingness to face any kind of difficulty" Sasuke concluded glaring at Sakura's direction.

"How could she if she wasn't sure that if he would stay by her side or not. If he really could leave everything for her, then why didn't he do so? Why did he want to break up for the best? Why did he propose something like that in the first place?"

"It's because he didn't wanted to put the burden of clan duties on her that she couldn't take." Sasuke said softly.

"She would've died for him. It was just Sano lack of assurance to stay by her side that scared her." Sakura said almost in a whisper.

There was a long silence in the room right now.

"I wish they both have told this to Sano's mother so she would have been a grandmother right now." Mikoto said anything for the first time since the conversation started.

"She is really mad at the two of them right now." Mikoto glared at both Sasuke's and Sakura's direction.

"Come on Mikoto, please forgive them. They are just children right now and they are quite sad too." Kushina whispered in Mikoto's ear.

Suddenly Fugaku harrumphed and everyone directed their gazes in his direction. (Was he sitting here all the time?)

The silence was suffocating and everyone was waiting for the final decree.

"In the light of all the information I have gained. I have reached the conclusion that it's the fault of both of them.

Sano shouldn't have misjudged his power and he could have easily brought an outsider in the clan and especially if she is a talented, beautiful and internationally accepted top medic.

And Suki also could have easily caved her way into the clan without Sano's help because everyone already accepts her there." Fugaku concluded.

"There was never a need of rebellion or some kind of reckless activity."

Everyone must be thinking, if that so, why you didn't speak before old man. But it seems like Uchiha Fugaku has his own ways of amusement.

The initial shocked expression on everyone face was now replaced with a calm and amused expression.

Sasuke and Sakura stared in each other direction which seemed like eternity and finally their expression changed into understanding and pure happiness.

"Mom, Dad, I want to Marry Sakura. Please give us your blessing." Sasuke asked.

Since everything was clear there was no need for any more delay or procrastination. Or maybe he couldn't wait anymore.

Now everyone was looking in Mikoto and Fugaku direction in utmost anticipation. The intensity of the pressure of their gazes was so much that they couldn't refuse even if they want to.

"You have them long before you knew it" was their reply much more to everyone's relief.

The excitement of this happy news made the dinner all the more tasteful.

"I have got an excellent wedding gift for you." Jiraiya said while wriggling his eyebrows

"I will train your heir better than you, Sasuke Kun." Said Orochimaru.

"I owe you a one whole year of free ramen." Said Naruto, wasting no time to tease his friends who were now a blushing mess.

"Naruto, you are a genius." Minato said proudly

"I knew that this would happen" Kakashi said his book appearing out of who-knows- where.

Wow, little brother, you have really got some guts." Itachi teased.

"Obviously, who could be better than my apprentice?" Tsunade boosted

"My grand children will be so cute." Mikoto squealed.

"Sakura, you will be an honorable addition to our clan." Fugaku said approvingly.

Watching closely the eyes of his two closest friends shining with pure delight, Naruto thought that he couldn't want more at this moment.

They didn't realize that their happiness was right in front of them and how much the people they love, loved them back and now they promise they would never put behind their happiness for any reason.

"Hey wait, who is Hime? " Kushina asked interrupting everyone's chatter and glared at Naruto.

Naruto's face turned pale and Sasuke and Sakura shared knowing glances.

'It's time for the payback.'

* * *

><p>AN: Finally I posted it.I wanted to post for long time.

I hope you understood Naruto's story in this fic.

Read "50 shades of grey trilogy" recently. I love it. Its not just a smutty story that someone who recommended me this told me. I think it is quite romantic. Can't wait to see its movie.

Bye.


End file.
